Pauline DuLacy
'''Lady Pauline is in charge of the Diplomatic Corps at Castle Redmont. She is very good friends with the Scribemaster and Baron and is a mentor to Alyss. History Lady Pauline is a diplomat, well-known throughout the kingdom for her level-headedness and sense when it comes to matters of state requiring diplomacy. The Ruins of Gorlan Lady Pauline first appears in the Ruins of Gorlan at the wards' Choosing Day. When Alyss asks to become a member of the diplomatic corps she is immediately accepted by Pauline who would act as her mentor. Erak's Ransom In Erak's Ransom the book opens with her and Halt discussing the guest list for their upcoming marrige. When she realises that they do not have an offical position for King Duncan she invents one: The Patron Sponser. At the wedding she discovers a friend of hers at Castle Araluen has added a role for the title which involves an expensive wedding present. Pauline accepts the fact that her husband has to leave soon after the wedding to rescue Erak who has been captured by Arridi, as she understands that they cannot always be together due to their roles in life. The Kings of Clonmel In the eighth book Pauline appears only briefly, sharing a meal with Alyss, Will, Crowley and Halt at Jenny's restaurant in the village of Redmont. The Lost Stories Pauline appears in several Lost Stories tales. Purple Prose The story starts off with Will visition Pauline and Halt, sharing a meal with them at their quarters in Remont Castle. Pauline later chastises her husband for being un-feeling to Will after the young Ranger read out part of his speech for Cassandra and Horace's wedding. And About Time Too.... Pauline is present with Halt at Alyss and Will's wedding. She teasingly calls her husband "an old fraud" when she notices him crying during the ceremony to which he agrees, nodding sheepishly. Description Pauline is described as being tall and graceful and was known as a being very beautiful in her youth and still has a grace that can turn mens heads. She also has an incredible taste of fashion and it has not been surpased yet! Relationships '''Halt - she and Halt are very close to one another and she has the ability to make the fierce, grizzled Ranger become meek, and sometimes berates him for his attitude. Will - Pauline treats Will as a son as does Halt and is very fond of him. She trusted Will and Horace to look out for Halt during Kings of Clonmel due to her husband's old age. She highly approves of his relationship with her trainee Alyss. Alyss - Lady Pauline shares a close master-student relationship with Alyss, and offeres her comfort in difficult situations, such as when Will left for Arrida. Category:Humans Category:Araluans Category:Diplomat Category:Females Category:The Ruins of Gorlan characters Category:The Kings of Clonmel characters Category:Erak's Ransom characters Category:Halt's Peril characters Category:The Lost Stories Characters Category:The Burning Bridge characters Category:Purple Prose Characters Category:The Bridal Dance Characters Category:Characters Category:And About Time, Too... Charactrs Category:Protagonists Category:King's Couriers Category:And About Time, Too... Characters Category:Craftmaster Category:Leaders